youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheThing12/Link vs Dovahkiin
This has been on my mind lately.What wouldh happen if the Dragonborn and Link fought in a battle to the death?I'm gonna discuss the strengths and weaknesses of each character.Let's go! Link(Legend of Zelda) Link is the Hero of Time and the wielder of the Master Sword and Triforce of courage.Of course this battle would depend on which Link were Talking about as different Links are chosen by the Goddess' in the LoZ and to mark who they are they are born with the Mark of a Hero(http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_of_a_Hero).Anyways for fair purposes I am going to use the Link from the first bunch of games and the Oracle and Ocarina series. Strengths He wields the Master Sword which gives him the ability to boost his attack.The Triforce of courage has the same effect so put them together and Link is incredibly powerful.He also spent his entire teenage life saving the world and fighting hundreds of enemies.Also he is Left Handed which gives him an advantage over the Dragonborn as the Dragonborn never fought someone who was Left Handed.Also he has many weapons so if one happens to be lost in the battle he can quickly recover with an Extra Sword,Boomerang,Bow,and Magic items. Weakness' Unfortunatly with all his strengths there comes a weakness.He wields his Shield in the right arm like most Lefties which leaves his heart exposed and his biggest extent of Armor is a mix of Leather and Chainmail which gives him some protection but can be broken easily if he isn't careful. Overall Link's chances are based on his Strength abilities and basic skills.He has more Advantages than Weakness' but his Weakness' are very Critical to this certain fight so he must rely on the Triforce and Master Sword for strength and keep his Shield up in the battle to win. Dovahkiin(Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim) The Dovahkiin or Dragonborn if you prefer is a Dragonslayer who devours the souls of slain Dragons to unlock they're knowledge and gain new skills and a Hero to many after slaying the Dragonking Alduin and saving the souls of the dead.He may seem overpowered but lets check out my Review of him first. Strengths The Dovahkiin has Magic,Weapons,Dragon Shouts(http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Dragon_Shouts),and heck even a Dragon itself on his side.He has these Advanteges on his side not to mention his basic abilities and Armor.His Armor is way better than Links and he has Magic,Shouts,and a Dragon on his side.He can summon Ghost or other creatures to help him fight and outnumber Link.Also he has a variety of potions that can help him recover quickly in battle and restoration spells. Weakness' Even though he seems OP the Dragonborn has many Weakness' which Link can get around.For example as stated above Link is Left Handed so the Dragonborn wouldn't be adjusted to fight him correctly giving Link an Advantage and the Dragonborn also would be weak against his Strength abilities unless he has something to counteract that.Also if Link manages to slay his Dragon and other summoned creatures Dovahkiin will have to rely on his Shouts and Weapons and his Shouts can easily be knocked off if Link brings out his Mirror shield not to mention Recharge time in between shouts. Overall The Dovahkiin has all sorts of ways to knock Link down and beat him in Battle but lots of power comes with lots of Weakness' aswell.I'd say that this would be one tough fight for the Dovahkiin and he may have to rely on more than raw power. You Decide! Time for you to decide who wins the battle!Will it be the Swift and Courages Link?Or will it be the Powerful and Legendary Dovahkiin?Post in the comments below for who you think will win.Please don't post based on liking one more than the other please decide from what I have estimated. Category:Blog posts